Uno más
by ne-chan D
Summary: El bonito encuentro entre dos personas que se ven día a día sin ser capaces de decirse nada. Bajo la lluvia sus primeras palabras. Bajo un techo las primeras caricias. LIME


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span>Uno más.<span>

La veo todos los días y no soy capaz de decirle nada. Se levanta temprano, se coloca los cascos y enciende la música.

Se sienta en el suelo, a veces se tumba y cierra los ojos. Otras se lleva algún kunai o agujas y las lanza a varios árboles donde ya hace tiempo les dibujo una diana. Las acierta todas, así de simple, las tira y van al centro.

Y yo lo único que se hacer es observarla acariciando a Akamaru metido dentro de mi sudadera de siempre que me mira sin entender que hacemos aquí. No tengo el valor de decirle nada y nunca me mirara, solo soy uno más.

Akamaru empezó a tirarme de la capucha, creo que quería ir a correr o jugar, no le presté demasiada atención. Al final terminó por quitármela y luego salió corriendo.

- ¡Akamaru! – Grité algo molesto.

Varias persona me miraron al oírme, no me di cuenta al principió pero esa chica también me miro. Me di cuenta cuando volví la vista hacia ella. Me quede mirándola y me sonroje.

Estaba sentada en el césped con una rodilla flexionada y el brazo encima. Ella solo me sonrió e hizo que yo me sonrojara más.

Vi a Akamaru a lo lejos y fui a buscarle, quería volver a casa así que me fui.

Al tumbarme en la cama recordé su dulce sonrisa. Nunca pensé que me miraría.

A la mañana siguiente ella no apareció. Me sorprendió no verla pero volví a casa resignado.

Al anochecer nubes comenzaron a oscurecer el cielo. Seguro que mañana llueve y de seguro que no aparece. A mi me gusta bastante la lluvia, es relajante. Pero muy pocas personas piensan así.

Tenía razón. Primera hora de la mañana y llueve, me esperé por si paraba pero incluso por la noche seguía lloviendo, tengo que sacar a Akamaru así que me vestí y fui al parque de siempre. Salí con la capucha.

- No me lo puedo creer. – Me dije a mi mismo.

Estaba ahí. Bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada. Esta vez sin música claro, y sentada sobre un banco con las rodillas flexionadas hacia ella.

Había alguna persona por la calle, pero corría hacia su casa. Nadie más que ella estaba sentaba en un banco bajo la lluvia.

Akamaru salio corriendo hacia ella. Intenté decirle que no pero fue demasiado tarde.

Se subió al banco donde estaba ella. Comenzó a acariciarlo, la vi decirle algo. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, era la excusa perfecta para conocerla. Pero Akamaru se subió sobre la chica, manchándola de barro.

No era el momento ideal para conocerla pero no podía irme sin Akamaru así que fui a disculparme.

Mientras iba la oí gritar.

- ¡Oye me has manchado! ¿Te parece bonito? ¿Dónde esta tu dueño?

Fui algo más rápido y me llegué hasta ella.

- Lo.. lo siento mu… mucho. – Dije, no me salían las palabras. – Soy Kiba.. y este… este.. es Akamaru.. mi perro.

- Que mono es. – Sonrió. – No pasa nada, no me importa.

¿Le daba igual? A nadie le gusta mancharse y menos que le manchen.

Akamaru se subió a mi cabeza, menos mal que llevaba capucha si no me hubiera puesto perdido.

- Que monada. – Dijo al ver tal escena.

Yo me ruboricé y creo que lo noto. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

- Me llamo Neus. ¡Ah! Si tu eres el del otro día, si también gritaste Akamaru.

- Si, si… No me puedo creer que te acuerdes.

- Bueno, como olvidarme, me miraste. Además vienes mucho ¿verdad? Te visto varias veces.

- Si, paseo a Akamaru.

- Te visto mirándome, - hizo una pausa. - varias veces.

Ahora si, creo que estaba totalmente rojo, no podía sostenerle la mirada y la baje al suelo. No sabia que decirle ¿se había dado cuenta? Bueno como para no, si lo hacia siempre…

- Si bueno, me fijaba en que tienes muy buena puntería.

- Muchas gracias. – Rió.

Bien, eso me quedo bastante creíble.

Vamos Kiba se valiente… tu puedes.. y quedara bien…

- Si... si... vives lejos puedes cambiarte en mi casa o quedarte... No hay nadie... Para compensarte... o puedo lavarte la camiseta… o…

- No hace falta de verdad, no me importa. ¿Me has ofrecido quedarme en tu casa?

- Bueno... yo…

No sabia que decir, quizás fue un poco atrevido pero las palabras salieron solas de mis labios. Deseaba que se quedara pero estaba claro que eso no iba a suceder.

- Aceptó.

- ¿Qué? – La miré sorprendido.

- Ahora no me puedes decir que no. Yo también estoy sola ahora y me aburro en casa.

- No, no, vente si quieres. – Sonreí – Vivo ahí mismo. – Dije señalando mi casa.

- Pues vamos, me debes una ducha. – Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

No me lo puedo creer, no solo la he conocido, si no que me esta cogiendo la mano y va a pasar la noche en mi casa.

Ayer no la vi, y hoy me pasa todo esto, aunque debo agradecérselo a Akamaru, y a la lluvia.

Llegamos a mi casa. Le enseñe todas las habitaciones y le mostré la ducha.

- Yo también iré a ducharme, estoy en la habitación de al lado por si necesitaras algo.

- Vale, gracias. ¡Oye! – Me gritó cuando ya estaba saliendo de la habitación

- Esto… bueno… ¿Me dejas algo de ropa?

- Cla… ro. En el cajón ese de ahí, tienes camisetas y algún pantalón. – Dije señalándolo.

- Gracias por todo. – Dijo y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta del baño.

Yo hice lo mismo, pero en la habitación de al lado. Los baños estaban en el mismo lugar, en la habitación contraria. Es decir que nos separaba una sola pared.

Me relaje un rato debajo del agua y al cabo de un rato la oí cantar. No lo hacia demasiado fuerte, pero aun así la oía. Tenía una voz muy dulce, delicada. Cerré los ojos dejando caer el agua sobre mi cuerpo y escuchando ese dulce sonido.

Estuvo un rato y luego paro, oí el agua dejar de fluir. Supuse que ya había terminado así que terminé yo también.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Fui a buscarla a mi habitación. La vi sentada sobre la cama con Akamaru debajo de su ropa, como hace conmigo. Que suerte tiene ese perro.

- ¡Hola! – Le saludé.

- Hola, oye ¿Akamaru suele hacer esto con todo el mundo?

- Pues a verdad es que de solo lo había echo conmigo.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Llevaba puesta una de mis camisetas favoritas, creo que ahora lo era aun más.

Akamaru saco la cabeza de debajo su camiseta y me ladró.

- ¡Au! – Dijo Neus riendo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Akamaru me ha dado en la barriga con la cola. – Río a la vez que Akamaru salía del todo y si, moviendo la cola.

- Estas mucho mejor sin la capucha.

- Oh, gra.. gracias. – Me ruboricé. - ¿Quieres que comamos algo?

- Vale. – Dijo sonriente.

Fuimos a la cocina y miré la nevera, no sabia que hacer, la verdad es que no soy muy de cocinar…

- ¿Quieres que te ayudé a hacer algo? – Dijo al verme mirar la nevera mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

- Será lo mejor. – Dije algo avergonzado.

Cogió varios alimentos y comenzó a preparar la cena. Se le daba bastante bien la verdad. Era divertido verla de un lado para otro, yo no hice gran cosa ya que no tenia ni idea pero tampoco le importo.

- ¿Te gusta cocinar?

- Me entretiene, lo que más me gusta son los pasteles. – Sonrió.

- Si quieres me puedes hacer uno. – Dije a broma.

- Si tienes los ingredientes lo hago. – Río.

- A ver…mi madre suele hacer… - Me agaché y miré la nevera. Ella se agacho a mi lado. - ¿Los tengo? – Pregunté.

- Si. – Río.

Termino de hacer de hacer la cena y yo llevé los platos a la mesa.

- Lo hago después de cenar ¿vale? – Dijo con voz inocente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Jamás pensé que estar tan cerca de una chica me hiciera sentir tan nervioso. Me preocupaba de cualquier cosa que soltaran mis labios. Normalmente hablaba sin pensar y temía estropearlo.

Cenamos mientras hablábamos. Me contó que sus padres estaban fuera por una misión al igual que su hermano.

Mientras hablábamos miraba Akamaru, creo que le gusta más él que yo, bromeé mentalmente.

Entre palabras su mirada se cruzaba con mis ojos haciéndome sentir como nunca. No podía dejar de mirar sus dulces labios cada vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces distraído.

- No.. no. – Dije agitando mi cabeza y volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Bueno hacemos el pastel?

- ¿Hacemos? – Me sorprendí al dejar clara mi incompetencia en la cocina.

- Si, yo te enseño. – Río y se levantó hacia la cocina.

Yo recogí los platos y me dirigí hacia ella que ya tenía preparado todos los ingredientes. Comenzó y me iba indicando que hacer. Se reía al ver mi torpeza, pero su risa me hacia sentir mejor.

Creo que no volveré a la cocina porque terminé de harina de los pies a la cabeza.

- Como te has puesto. – Río.

Ella rozó mis mejillas cos sus dedos limpiándome suavemente la harina. Dejo sus manos sobre mi cara un instante, que a mi, me pareció eterno.

Su azulada mirada brillaba junto al dulce olor a chocolate.

Cuando tuvo el chocolate a punto para ponerlo al horno le introdujo suavemente un dedo, luego se lo llevo a los labios y lo lamió suavemente. Seguidamente paso su lengua por su labio inferior acabando de saborear el chocolate.

- Adoro el dulce. – Dijo algo avergonzada al ver que no dejaba de mirarla.

Terminó de hacer el pastel, y una vez sacado del horno nos fuimos ami habitación a ver la televisión un rato.

- Esta delicioso. – Dijo probándolo.

- Me alegro. – Dijo comiendo ella también.

Akamaru subió a la cama y le dio un mordisco a uno de los trozos.

- A él también le gusta. – Dijo y Akamaru soltó un ladrido.

- También me alegro. – Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y jugaba con sus orejas.

- Te has manchado. – Me dijo riendo al dirigir su mirada hacia mi.

Yo me ruboricé y ella paso su dedo delicadamente por mis labios, limpio el chocolate que tenía y se lo paso por los labios, lamiéndolo.

Es indescriptible la sensación que tuve al notar su dedos rozar mis labios. Mordí mi labio inferior con mis colmillos.

- Es tarde, si tienes sueño puedes dormir en la habitación de mi hermana, o la de mis padres o la mía. – Dije nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿O en la tuya? – Preguntó. ¿Contigo? – Río.

- No, claro, yo me iría, es solo por si estabas más cómoda, yo… - No sabia ni que estaba diciendo, mi mente dejo de funcionar correctamente.

- Que lastima. – Dijo mirándome de reojo.

Me sorprendí al oír tal palabras saliendo de sus labios, que movió lentamente.

No se muy bien por que, pero comenzó a acercarse a mi. Lo hizo lentamente. Pude oler su aroma, era dulce. Notar su respiración. Me deje llevar y comencé a besar su cuello. Ella colocó sus brazos sobre mi cuello. Comencé a subir mis besos hasta estar frente sus labios.

Me miró un segundo y cerro sus ojos. Hice lo mismo, y me acerqué a ella. Nuestros labios se juntaron lentamente. Fue un beso dulce, lento, delicado.

Ella sumergió sus dedos por mi cabellera, despeinándola. El beso comenzó a ser más apasionado, más rápido. Mordí sus labios con mis colmillos, no pude evitarlo, quería más.

Coloqué mis manos bajo su camiseta, acariciándola lentamente. Ella separo sus labios de los míos, abrí los ojos y vi su sonrisa, tan dulce como siempre. Suavemente me quito la camiseta. Colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho y me susurro al oído.

- Te quiero…

Un "_No sabes des de cuanto tiempo lo hago yo" _salió de mis labios.

Me tumbó el la cama colocándose encima de mi. Le robé sus labios mientras le quitaba la camiseta, ella ami los pantalones.

Vi el sol a través las cortinas y Neus seguía mirándome, con los ojos que me habían enamorado. Con el cuerpo desnudo que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche.


End file.
